Giros de la vida
by White Shadow Girl
Summary: ¿Y si un día te despertaras sin memoria en medio de un bosque? ¿Y si además estuvieras herida? ¿Qué harías? Soy muy mala con los summarys, lo se.
1. Capítulo 1

Yosh minna! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, la empecé a escribir hace tiempo así que perdón si la narración y demás no es buena.

No se de donde saqué la idea, me vino y ya está, asi que es un poco raro

Ahora, comenzamos...

* * *

**? Pov**

No recuerdo nada, ni quien soy, ni donde estoy, ni siquiera sé qué edad tengo.

Solo veo árboles, y no oigo nada.

Espera, oigo algo, pasos... alguien se acerca y, naturalmente, me escondo, puede ser peligroso.

-Agh, esta misión fue súper larga- dice una voz de hombre que me suena familiar.

-No te quejes Sting, al menos la hemos completado, y no gracias a ti...- se queja otra voz de hombre que también me suena.

Siento una presencia detrás de mí y, cuando me giro veo que hay un gato vestido de rana.

-Frosh ha encontrado a alguien~-dice, espera, ¡¿pero qué?! , si habla. Quiero decirlo pero de mi boca no sale más que un pequeño gemido.

-¿Tú quién eres?-me pregunta un chico rubio que parece un poco arrogante y que pienso que es Sting.

-¿Es que eres tonto? ¿No ves que no puede hablar? Y encima creo que la hemos asustado-dice el otro chico que es moreno y parece amable-¿Estas bien?-

Yo asiento con la cabeza, pero sigo teniendo miedo

-Deberíamos llevarla al gremio, está muy herida y ni siquiera puede hablar-dice el chico moreno, y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy herida y sangrando a más no poder.

-Si no hay otro remedio Rogue-dice Sting-¿Puedes caminar?-

Niego con la cabeza, que fastidio es no poder hablar

-Pues te tendré que llevar yo- dice, y me coge a lo princesa (¡que mono! X3), al rato me empieza a dar sueño y acabo durmiéndome.

* * *

-Eh, despierta, tu...como te llames-me llama Sting, maldito, déjame dormir, tengo sueño.

Acabo abriendo los ojos y veo a Sting, Rogue, Frosh, otro gato y una chica albina que no conozco mirándome, y además Sting está zarandeándome.

"¡Para ya!" Intento decirle, y recuerdo que no puedo hablar, aunque al ver que abro los ojos para.

-¿Estas bien?-me dice la albina-por cierto soy Yukino.

Asiento.

-Yo soy Lector-me dice el otro gato, por favor... ¡Que habla!

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-me dice Sting, me da que no se acuerda de que... ¡no puedo hablar!

-Escríbelo aquí-dice tendiéndome papel y lápiz. "No lo sé, no sé quién soy" escribo.-Esto va a ser difícil...-dicen todos a coro

"¿Que va a ser difícil?" escribo

-El encontrar información sobre ti-dice Rogue.

-Podemos preguntar a los demás gremios-propone Yukino

-Primero deberíamos saber si sabe magia-dice Sting

"¡¿Eh, magia?!"Escribo, y a todos, al leerlo le sale una gota estilo anime en la frente.

-Va a ser muuuy difícil-vuelve a decirme Sting- ¿Pero no recuerdas nada de nada?

"Bueno, recuerdo dos palabras que no sé lo que significan: Fairy Tail"

-Con eso no has resuelto una de las mayores dudas que teníamos, ya sabemos de dónde eres-dice Rogue con una sonrisa en la cara- Eres de Magnolia

-Bueno, aunque antes de llevarla deberíamos curarla un poco y ver si consigue hablar-responde Yukino

**General Pov**

_5 meses después..._

-¡Sting, que no pueda caminar bien no significa no te pueda zurrar!-grita una chica con el pelo castaño por la cadera y con los ojos azules- ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!-

-¿Qué pasa, doña Hikari está enfadada? Si yo solo te pinte la cara con permanente-se ríe Sting.

-Ven aquí ahora mis...-dice Hikari cayéndose al suelo-Agh, creo que se me ha abierto la herida del costado-

-Hikari-san, no debería correr tanto, ya ve lo que puede pasar-dice Yukino

-No hace falta que me pongas el -san y corro porque este idiota me ha pintado la cara-dice Hikari

-Sting... Pídele perdón-le dice Rogue como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ugh, vale perdón-responde Sting con cara de pocos amigos

-Por cierto, mañana hará 6 meses que estoy en Sabertooht-dice Hikari-recuerdo el día que me encontrasteis, nunca fuimos a la ciudad aquella, como era… ¿Mongolia?-

-¿Magnolia?, si da igual-dice Sting, con cara de ¿preocupación?

-No, quiero saber de dónde vengo, quien soy, como me llamo en realidad-dice Hikari a punto de llorar-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya Sting?-

-Porque te irías con ellos y no volveríamos a verte-responde Sting con un susurro que solo él mismo escuchó

-Me voy a casa, hasta mañana, vámonos Yukino-dice Hikari enfadada.

_Al día siguiente..._

-¡Hikari se ha escapado!-grita Yukino nada más entrar en el gremio, y les enseña a todos una nota para después leerla:

"Querida Yukino,

He decidido que, como nadie quiere ir conmigo a Magnolia iré yo sola, sé que estarás preocupada, pero estaré bien y, si se me abre alguna herida estaré perfectamente, ya que me he llevado vendas, ya preguntare por ahí el camino, y lo siento.

Tú amiga Hikari

P.D: No dejes que Sting venga a buscarme"

Pero ya era tarde, Sting se había ido en cuanto escuchó la palabra "Magnolia"

* * *

¿Qué tal os ha parecido? No es muy bueno, lo se, pero espero que os haya gustado. Actualizaré seguramente pronto, ya que estoy de vacaciones, aunque no se que día será.

¿Review?

Se despide Aiko-chan

Ya nee!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Yosh!**

**Aquí Aiko-chan se reporta con lagrimas (el manga+el anime de esta semana me han dejado seca ;n;)**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pensaba actualizar el domingo pasado pero la pereza me pudo, y luego me fui de viaje, asi que no pude actualizar (¡No había Wi-Fi! T.T)**

**Bueno, os dejo de aburrir con mi vida y empezamos...**

* * *

**Disclamer: FT es del Troll de Mashima, que la tiene tomada con mi Gray-sama**

* * *

Hikari Pov

-Ugh, había olvidado mi problema con los transportes-digo a punto de vomitar-y encima se me están abriendo las heridas-

Sting Pov

-Idiota, no deberíamos haberle dicho lo de Magnolia-digo corriendo para ver si consigo coger el próximo tren hacia Magnolia.

15 minutos después...

-No debería haberme subido-digo entre vómitos-odio los transportes, pero si no llego pronto puede que llegue hasta allí-

Hikari Pov

-Wow, que bonita ciudad, perdone, ¿me podría decir cómo llegar a Fairy Tail?-le pregunto a un anciano que veo por la calle.

-Claro, soy Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail-me dice sin mirarme.

-Sugoi, yo soy Hikari-le digo.

-¿Y de dónde eres, pequeña?

-No lo sé, hace tiempo perdí los recuerdos, y ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo en realidad, aunque los últimos 6 meses he vivido en Sabertooth

Al decirle eso al fin me mira y, al verme la cara rompe en llanto.

-Eres tu Hana

-Así que me llamo Hana, ¿me diría más cosas sobre mí?-

-Bueno, te llamas Hana Sakurada, ahora mismo tienes 15 años, tienes magia de Dragon Slayer del Hielo, te gusta estar con tus amigas e ir a misiones difíciles con tu equipo y odias que te mientan y que te traten como si no pudieras hacer las cosas por ti misma.

-Pues en Saber me llamaron Hikari, ahora sé que tengo 15 años, aprendí la magia de Dragon Slayer Blanco, me gusta molestar a Sting y estar con Yukino y odio que Yukino me trate con mucha formalidad y las tormentas, me dan un miedo terrible-le digo

Y por fin llegamos a Fairy Tail, un edificio imponente con el nombre del gremio

En cuanto entramos veo a una albina-Que bien ya ha llegado Maes... ¡Hana-chan!- grita y cuando lo hace todo el mundo sale a ver si es verdad que he vuelto

-Has vuelto, te hemos echado de menos...-dice dándome un abrazo.

-¿A si?-digo, conteniendo las ganas de apartarme de ella. De repente un chico medio desnudo se me tira encima y... ¡¿me besa?!

En ese momento exploto y les digo todo- L-Lo siento, p-pero no me acuerdo de ninguno de vosotros, hace 5 meses me desperté en un bosque sin recordar nada, ni siquiera podía hablar, pero me encontraron y me ayudaron, solo he venido aquí para saber quién soy en realidad, y al chico que me acaba de besar lo siento, me gusta otra persona-lo digo y pasan dos cosas 1. La mayoría de personas de derrumba y 2. El chico, que me dice que se llama Gray me pregunta que donde he estado.

-En un gremio llamado Sa...-intento decir, pero alguien conocido me interrumpe.

-¡Hikari!-

-¿Sting?-dice un chico peli rosado

-Natsu...san-dice Sting

-¿Desde cuándo le pones el -san a alguien?-le pregunto a Sting.

-Bueno, pues... de siempre-me responde

-¿y qué haces aquí?

-Está claro, venir a buscarte-Yukino no me hizo caso...

-Sí que te hizo caso, es que yo me fui muy rápido

-Y... ¿Rogue-kun?

-En Saber

-Jo, para alguien que venía, hubiese sido Rogue-kun

-Una cosa, ¿qué está pasando?-nos interrumpe el peli rosado

-Que esta idiota se escapó anoche del gremio, vino hasta aquí y encima se le ha abierto la herida del costado-dice Sting

-¿Que herida?-preguntan todos a la vez

-Bueno, habrá que empezar desde el principio...

"Un día estábamos Rogue, Fro y yo volviendo a Saber después de una misión, cogimos un atajo por el bosque y Fro la encontró detrás de un arbusto, como estaba muy herida la llevamos con nosotros, en el gremio descubrimos que tenía amnesia y que además no podía hablar, así que la acogimos un tiempo, le dimos un nombre y paso a ser parte de Sabertooth, en ese tiempo le ayudamos a hablar, se hizo nuestra amiga y yo le enseñe magia de DS Blanco, pero ayer discutimos y se vino ella sola a descubrir quién era en realidad, FIN"-

-¿Y de quien se hizo más amiga?-pregunta el tal Gray, creo que para saber quién me gusta.

-De Yukino, de Rogue, de los exceed y yo creo que de mi-dice Sting

-Yo nunca sería amiga de un niño mimado como tú "Sting-sama"-digo burlándome de el

-Pues tú no eres muy diferente "doña Hikari"-dice Sting siguiéndome el rollo-Bueno, ahora en serio, vámonos, todos están preocupados por ti-

-No, quiero saber más sobre mí, y además no puedo dejar a esta gente así-le digo

-Por eso no quería que vinieras, ahora seguro que consiguen que te quedes aquí con ellos y nos dejas a Yukino, a Rogue, a Fro, a Lector y a mí...-

-¿Y qué pasaría?, si ni siquiera te importo, tú quieres a Yukino-

-Uno, no me gusta Yukino y Dos, ¿qué te importa quién me guste?

-Los chicos es que sois cortitos, si no te has dado cuenta será porque no quieres- y al decir eso todas las chicas allí presenten lo entienden.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vienes o no?-me dice con cara de cabreado

-Me quedare unos días más...-digo y, mosqueado, se dispone a marcharse-...y tú también-¡¿Pero que, desde cuando tomas tu mis decisiones?!-me dice a punto de explotar de rabia. Le entiendo, yo también me pondría así, pero ya entenderá por qué lo hago.

-Desde ahora mismo, y como te largues le diré a todo el mundo "eso"-le digo muy seria, para que entienda que voy en serio.

-V-vale, todo menos eso-me dice asustado mientras todos los del gremio nos miran asombrados.-Bueno, a los de Fairy Tail, os diré una cosa, puede que fuera Hana, pero ahora soy Hikari y no creo que me parezca a la chica que conocíais, así que por favor entendedlo, puede que ya ni os caiga bien-digo sin respirar casi

-Eso Juvia ya lo sabía-me dice una peli azul que está pegada a Gray

-¿Y quién es Juvia?

-Yo, solo que a Juvia le gusta hablar en tercera persona

-Me da que tengo que empezar a aprenderme los nombres de todos...

Sting Pov

3 horas más tarde...

-A ver, los de aquí os llamáis Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, el exceed se llama Happy, el otro exceed Lily, la otra exceed Charle, el DS de allí se llama Gajeel...-empezó a decir Hikari, señalando a cada uno que nombraba, y acertando siempre.

Que mal que tenga que estar aquí hasta que a ella le dé la gana, pero bueno, si no contará que salí con...

-¡Rogue-kun!-grita Hikari, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y al escuchar eso me doy cuenta de que está aquí mi hermano Dragon Slayer de las Sombras. Me acerco a él y le pregunto qué porqué está aquí, a lo que él me responde-Yukino estaba preocupada por vosotros dos, así que me mandó a buscaros, además hay que empezar el entrenamiento para el Daimatou Enbu- Es verdad que este año también participa Hikari

Hikari Pov

Al oír que Yukino estaba preocupada me acerco a Rogue y le digo-Estamos bien, pero me quiero quedar unos días más para saber cómo era mi vida antes de que me encontrarais-al ver mi seriedad se extraña un poco, pero el momento se rompe cuando le pregunto-¿Puedo? Porfi, porfi, porfiii-

-Vaaaale, pero solo tres días-

Luego me voy con las chicas a hablar. Al rato de estar hablando Lucy me pregunta-Por cierto Hikari-chan, ¿desde cuándo es lo de Sting?-

-¿D-d-de q-que estas h-hablando?-digo queriéndome morir al darme cuenta de que tartamudee.

-Vamos, si es obvio que te gusta Sting-me dice Levy.

-¿En serio se nota tanto?-digo, aclarando las sospechas de las que todavía las tenían.

-Bueno, no tanto, pero se nota algo, por cierto, ¿qué era eso de que le gusta Yukino?-me dice Lissana recordándome que no tengo posibilidades con Sting.

-Es que siempre que estamos juntas y lo miro está mirándonos fijamente y, cuando una de las dos lo mira y se da cuenta desvía la mirada y se sonroja, además un día le pregunté que como era su chica ideal y me describió a Yukino-digo, llorando con lo último.-Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordarlo, gomen-dice intentando que deje de llorar.

-Da igual, no lo sabias, no es culpa tuya-digo consolándola, aunque sea yo la que esté llorando.

Cerca de nuestra mesa están los chicos y Rogue, al verme llorar se acerca para ver que me pasa y me dice-¿Estás bien Hikari, porqué lloras?-

-No es nada, estoy bien, ya te llamo si me pasa algo-le respondo intentando que se vaya-Vale, pero como Sting te haya vuelto a hacer algo le meto una paliza-dice, y seguidamente se va a su mesa, pero todavía mirándome de reojo.

-¿Desde cuándo engañas a Sting con Rogue, Hikari?-me dice Lucy, haciendo que pare de llorar

-¿¡Que, de que estas hablando Lucy!?-con la cara más roja de lo que la había tenido nunca-¿Rogue y yo? ¡Imposible! Lo veo como a un hermano mayor, además él se le va a declarar a Yukino el día de su cumpleaños-

-Ohhh, que bonito-dicen todas a la vez

.-Bueno, se hace tarde, tengo que irme-les digo a las chicas después de haber bostezado 5 veces seguidas.

-Nos vemos mañana-me dicen todas.

-¡STING, ROGUE, NOS VAMOS YA!-grito, creo que he asustado a medio gremio.

-Vale, no hacía falta que gritaras, estábamos en la mesa de al lado-me dice Sting, la verdad es que creo que lo he dejado medio sordo.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué?, estoy que me caigo de sueño-digo entre bostezos.

Al rato de estar caminando sin rumbo me preguntan-¿Y a dónde vamos?-

-Eeeeeh...puesssss...aaaaa...no lo sé, jeje-digo, por favor que no me maten, por favor que no me maten...

-Pues busquemos un sitio donde quedarnos-nos dice Rogue.

-Pues vamos-le sigue Sting.

Unas horas más tarde...

-¿¡QUE HA DICHO!?-gritamos Sting y yo a la vez, incluso Rogue se alteró.

-Que solo queda una habitación libre-nos vuelve a decir el hombre.

-Tendremos que aceptarlo, es lo único que hay en toda Magnolia, mejor esto que en la calle-nos propone Rogue.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio...-acepta Sting.

-Ok-y luego dirigiéndome al hombre dije-¿Y cómo es la habitación?

-Tiene un cuarto principal con un pequeño saloncito con un sofá y un baño-

-Bueno, nos tenemos que repartir donde duerme cada uno, dos pueden dormir en la cama y uno en el sofá-digo mientras escribo en un papel dos veces "CAMA" y una vez "SOFÁ"-no vale cambiar la papeleta, a quien le toque le tocó-

Al terminar de hablar meto las papeletas dobladas en un gorro y lo muevo, cada uno sacamos uno, a mí me toca "CAMA", ahora que lo pienso, voy a tener que dormir con alguno de esos dos. Por favor que a Sting le toque el sofá...

-Guay, me tocó la cama-dice, haciendo que esta vaya a ser la peor noche de mi vida

-¿A cuál le tocó conmigo?-al ver que me había tocado con él se sonroja más que nunca.

-¿En serio que no quedan más habitaciones?-le dice rápidamente al recepcionista y para la sorpresa de los tres él le dice que justo hace unos minutos se fueron los clientes que estaban en tres habitaciones contiguas y que en total las tres cuestan la mitad que la otra.

-Nos quedamos con esas, denos las llaves y ya las encontraremos nosotros-dice Sting antes de que yo pudiera hablar, aunque iba a decir lo mismo. Después de buscar un rato encontramos las habitaciones, Rogue eligió la que estaba a la izquierda, y Sting la del medio, así que me tuve que quedar con la de la derecha.

-Hasta mañana chicos, oyasumi nasai~-les digo cuando estoy en el puerta de mi cuarto.

-Oyasumi

-Que paséis buena noche-nos dice Rogue, con su educación de siempre.

Sting Pov

Más tarde...

No puedo dormir, hay mucho ruido fuera por la tormenta que empezó hace rato, así que lo intento contando Exceeds.

No funciona.

Voy a intentar dormirme otra vez cuando oigo unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. El pomo se gira y se va abriendo poquito a poco, estoy preparado para lanzar un ataque en cualquier momento, aunque para mi sorpresa no es un desconocido, ni mucho menos, es Hikari-chan que no sé qué hace aquí, está vestida con una camisa blanca, suelta y que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un pantalón corto azul celeste y unos calcetines rosas con conejitos blancos y lleva uno de peluche igual en la mano, parece una niña pequeña.

-¿S-sting-kun p-puedo dormir contigo? Es que ¡Kya!-en cuanto grita me acuerdo de que le tiene una fobia horrible a los truenos.

-C-c-claro que puedes-le digo, y sube la cabeza para mirarme-no te va a pasar nada.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dice limpiándose un poco las lágrimas.

-Sí, ven aquí-le digo haciéndole un hueco al lado de mí-te prometo que estarás bien. Se acerca y me doy cuenta de que está un poco sonrojada, se pone al lado mío y nos ponemos a hablar un poco de todo para que se olvide de la tormenta.

-¿Y te gusta alguien?-le pregunto muy tranquilo.

En seguida se pone a llorar y me asusto, ya que no tengo ni idea de que le pasa, así que le digo-¿Q-que te pasa, he dicho algo malo?-

-No, es que sé que no le gusto al chico que me gusta, a él le gusta otra-me dice haciendo que me sorprenda.

-No es posible, si tú eres muy mona, además de inteligente y amable-digo sinceramente.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias por animarme-dice mientras me da un abrazo.

Al rato no se ha despegado de mí y veo que se ha quedado dormida.

Tiene el pelo en la cara así que se lo aparto, está muy mona, todavía está un poco sonrojada y todo, sin darme cuenta le doy un pequeño beso, un pequeño y corto beso, aunque para mí ha sido mucho más

-Que idiota soy, si le gusta otro-me susurro a mí mismo. Y pensado en aquello me duermo junto a ella.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sting me a quedado OoC, ¿verdad?**

**Sobre lo de que Gray la besa es otra historia de un OC viejo que ya había olvidado (este cap lo escribi hace meses)**

**Por cierto, ¿quien lloró con el manga de esta semana? (¡YO! (;n;)/) En serio, Mashima la tiene tomada con que Gray "muera"**

**¿Y con el anime? Yo si, con el manga no me entristecí mucho, pero con el anime lloré a lagrima viva T.T**

**Bueno, espero recibir sus sensuales reviews, Aiko-chan se despide~**

**Ya nee! ^w^**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿Review?**

**_Los reviews me hacen feliz_**

**_Una persona feliz vive más que una triste_**

**_¡Así que si me enviáis muchos reviews me hare inmortal!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, minna! *le tiran un tomate* *se esconde tras una mesa* se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, bueno, os dejo y espero que os guste...**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi prima, espero que te guste psicópata ;P**

* * *

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, lo único aquí que es mio es la historia y Hikari-chan**

* * *

Hikari Pov

Me despierto, la cortina está abierta y la claridad me da en la cara, esta no es mi habitación. Estoy abrazada a algo, miro hacia arriba y veo que a lo que estoy abrazada es algo que creí que nunca abrazaría...

-Buah~, Konnichiwa Hikari-chan-me dice tan tranquilo.

-¿Por qué te estoy abrazando?-le digo muy asustada.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-me dice levantándose.

-Sí, me acuerdo hasta cuando te abrace-le digo.

-Después de eso te quedaste dormida encima de mí, y al rato también me dormí.

-Ok

Sting Pov

-Por favor olvida lo de anoche, me voy a vestir y bajo a desayunar, ¿vienes?-me dice. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Bueno, ella no sabe que pasó cuando se quedó dormida.

-Vale, me visto y bajo.

Hikari Pov

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-grito en mi cuarto con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, intentando que no se me oigan en las otras habitaciones.

-A ver que me pongo…-pienso mientras me despego de la almohada

Sting Pov

En ese mismo momento…

No se me quita de la cabeza lo ocurrido anoche, pero intento pensar en otra cosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué habrá dicho que me gusta Yukino?-pienso-Bueno, voy a vestirme, que si no se va sin mí.

En el desayuno…

Creo que me olvido de algo, pero bueno.

-¿Y por ahora que te ha parecido tu antiguo gremio?-le pregunto nervioso, espero que no se quede, me da miedo perderla y que nos olvide a los de Sabertooth.

-Está bien, pero Sabertooth es el mejor gremio, y siempre lo será

-Otra cosa que quería preguntarte y que siempre me ha picado la curiosidad, ¿Cómo crees que llegaste a estar en la situación en la que te encontramos?

Hikari Pov

De todas las preguntas que hay en el mundo y me tenía que hacer esa

.-Pues…, nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero he recordado algunas cosas sobre cómo era yo antes-le digo muy rápido, espero que no se enfade conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Son como pequeños flash backs que me vienen a la mente, me ha pasado una cinco o seis veces, la primera fue de una edad temprana, ya que el recuerdo es borroso y solo recuerdo una voz diciendo "Llévatela, por favor, necesita sobrevivir, es muy pequeña, pero tiene un gran potencial, lo sé". Creo que es mi madre, siento como si conociera esa voz de toda la vida.

-…-no dice nada, se queda callado esperando a que siga hablando.

-El segundo ya es de más mayor, el día que cumplí los nueve. Veo una tarta con velas y un chico joven mirándome impaciente, es peliblanco acabado en azul y tiene los ojos de un azul casi negro, luego soplo las velas y me dice "Ya nueve años, te has hecho mayor muy deprisa" y yo le respondo "Pero tú me sigues tratando como a una niña pequeña, Ryuu-niichan"

-Así que tenías un oniichan…-comenta, casi en un susurro, pero lo bastante alto como para que lo oiga.

-El tercer recuerdo es el peor, y es por el que le tengo miedo a los truenos, además es el más largo…"Estaba en un gremio de magos, con Ryuu y con mucha más gente, estamos hablando y haciendo de todo, de repente no veo nada y escucho un trueno, fuera del gremio hay una tormenta, empiezo a poder enfocar la vista y veo la peor imagen que he visto en mi vida, todo está lleno de cuerpos sin vida, es la gente que había antes en el gremio, delante de mí hay un trozo roto de espejo, me miro y veo que estoy llena de sangre, pero no estoy herida, luego, como un reflejo me miro las manos, tengo algo afilado en la mano izquierda, pero ni me fijo en que es ya que escucho una respiración entrecortada y un gemido de dolor, corro hacia el lugar del que proviene el sonido, es Ryuu, es el menos herido de todos los que hay allí, pero está muy grave.

-R-ryuu, ¡¿Qué te he hecho?!¿¡Qué os he hecho a todos!?-grito desesperadamente, el me acaricia la mejilla secándome una lágrima

-Tran…quila…no es… culpa tuya…vive y…no nos olvides…-me intenta decir con su último aliento, esto no puede estar pasando de verdad, seguro que es solo un sueño-has sido…como una hermana…para mí…te quiero…Hana-chan-*trueno*

Su cuerpo no se mueve y no da señales de vida.

-Oe, Ryuu, despierta, es una broma, ¿verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando, y menos un día como hoy, Ryuu, no te puedes morir, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que me protegerías siempre, si te mueres no vas a poder llevarme hoy a la feria, me dijiste que en mi cumpleaños lo harías, Ryuu… ¡RYUU!-grito con mi último aliento antes de quedarme inconsciente"

Sting me mira, está flipando.

-No tengo ganas de contar más-digo con un hilo de voz mientras me seco las lágrimas-¿y si seguimos otro día?

-Vale...

-Vamos-digo levantándome para irme a buscar a Rogue, cuando estamos en la puerta de nuestras habitaciones dejo de retenerme y me derrumbo en los brazos de Sting.

No hago más que llorar y llorar.

-Debiste de haber sufrido mucho…-me dice Sting, con la voz apagada.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo...pero era mi oniichan y y-yo...lo maté.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo, no es culpa tuya.

-Gracias por intentar consolarme Sting-le digo un poco más tranquila.

-Entra a mi cuarto, tengo pañuelos.

-Arigato, Sting-Kun.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?-exclama un poco somnoliento Rogue-kun, que acaba de salir de su habitación.

-Nada, ya te lo explicaré otro día, por cierto…-empiezo a decir, pero el rubio que estaba detrás de mí se me adelantó, terminando mi frase

-¡No me digas que te acabas de despertar!

-Si *bostezo* ¿Qué hora es?-pregunta vagamente.

En ese momento Sting me pone la cabeza en el hombro y mira el reloj que tengo en la mano izquierda, diciendo-Son las… ¡11:30, Wow, que tarde!-

-M-mejor nos v-vamos a F-fairy Tail ya, ¿n-no?-digo, intentando no caerme de espaldas.-Esperad, que me visto y vamos-dice Rogue-kun, haciendo que me dé cuenta de que no lleva más que unos pantalones sueltos de color negro y unos calcetines, al momento me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, puede que no me guste, pero la verdad no es que sea feo.

Rogue se da cuenta de mi sonrojo y entra rápidamente a su cuarto un poco sonrojado también.- ¿Ya estás mejor?-me pregunta serio Sting desde detrás de mí.

-Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar-le respondo un poco sonrojada, me encanta cuando pone esa expresión seria.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-me pregunta con una inocencia que no había visto nunca en él.

-¡P-p-por nada!-le digo girándome para que no note que mi cara está más roja que el pelo de Erza.

De repente me abraza por detrás y me susurra en el oído-no será que te gusto…-¡Mentira!-grito apartándome y haciendo que él casi se caiga.

-Era broma-dice sacándome la lengua

-Baka, baka, baka-digo pegándole en el pecho, aunque sé que no le duele.

De repente me doy cuenta de que unos cuantos residentes del hotel nos están mirando, así que paro de pegar a Sting y me pongo a mirar al suelo, ¿habrán creído que éramos pareja o algo parecido?

Cuando ese pensamiento pasa por mi mente me pongo roja.

-Vamos chicos-exclama Rogue con entusiasmo saliendo de su habitación.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-le pregunto preocupada por él, ya que todavía no ha desayunado y hasta que no desayuna no es él mismo.

-Ya pregunto en Fairy Tail a ver si tienen algo-exclama despreocupadamente.

Rogue Pov

De camino a Fairy Tail…

Sting y Hikari están un poco adelantados hablando de cosas sin importancia, mientras que yo estoy a unos pasos de ellos pensando en mis cosas.

Como siempre, el 90% de las chicas que pasan cerca de nosotros nos reconocen, y muchas incluso nos piden un autógrafo. Algún que otro chico reconoce a Hikari, pero nadie se atreve a pedirle un autógrafo, creo que por las miradas que les hecha Sting a los chicos. Ahora que lo pienso es raro que no estén saliendo juntos, Hikari está enamorada de Sting, eso lo sé desde que yo le pedí ayuda con Yukino, y luego lo que siente Sting es obvio no, lo siguiente, aunque Hikari todavía no se da cuenta.

En el momento en el que vuelvo en mí después de haber estado metido en mis pensamientos un buen rato me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en el gremio, pero estoy solo, Sting y Hikari han desaparecido.

* * *

**¿Que tal, os gustó?**

**A mi no me convenció del todo, pero la opinión es vuestra.**

**Por cierto, luego subiré una nueva historia (hay que hacerse publicidad) llamada "¿Los sueños se cumplen?" espero que os paseis por ella y os guste.**

**Y antes de dejaros quiero hacer unas preguntas, ¿Por qué creeis que Hikari mato a toda esa ente en el pasado? y...¿Dónde demonios están Sting y Hikari?**

**Nos leemos, Ya nee!**

**:3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holiiii! Ya está aquí Aiko-chan con un nuevo capítulo de Giros de la Vida.**

**Espero que os guste, ya que en este capítulo se revelan unas cuantas cosas.**

**Sin mas que decir os dejo con el cap...**

* * *

**Disclamer: FT es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Sting Pov

10 minutos antes…

Estoy hablando con Hikari y de repente me despisto un momento mirando una obra de teatro que hacían unos niños en medio del parque, cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia Hikari ya no está, ha desaparecido.

Busco por los alrededores, en el parque, en cualquier lugar que se me ocurre, pero nada, voy a decirle a Rogue que me ayude a buscarla pero tampoco está, estoy completamente solo en algún lugar de una ciudad que no conozco. Perfecto.

Hikari Pov

En el presente otra vez…

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, no se ve mucho y estoy atada a algo, pero puedo distinguir la figura de una persona delante de mí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto.

Curiosamente me responde con un neutro y susurrado -En un sitio muy oscuro-¿Quién eres?-pregunto, con más curiosidad incluso que la última vez.

Ella, que ya distingo que es una chica, me responde-Soy tú, cuando todavía eras Hana-¿¡Cómo ha dicho!? No es posible que sea yo, yo soy yo y estoy aquí.

- ¡¿Queee?!- exclamo.

A lo que me responde preocupada-Eso no importa ahora, tengo que decirte algo que seguro que te va a impactar-

-Cuenta-le digo rápidamente, tengo demasiada curiosidad.

-T-t-t-¡tus amigos fueron los que te dejaron como estabas en el bosque!-exclama intentando no llorar.-Mentira-respondo segura de mi misma-es imposible que me puedan haber hecho eso.

-Tengo pruebas-dice sacando de un bolso una lacrima muy brillante, gracias a eso le puedo ver la cara y sé que dice la verdad con respecto a que es yo, es exactamente igual a mí pero un poco más pequeña.

-Pues enséñamelas-en cuanto lo digo ella le da a un botón y empieza un video:

"Se me ve caminando por un bosque, de repente por detrás de mí se mueven unos arbustos y me giro, se ve una cabellera rubia y una cola de exceed, de repente salen y me atacan, no hay duda, son Sting y Lector, están intentando matarme"

De repente se acaba el video, me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando y me seco las lágrimas.-¿Ahora me crees?-me pregunta cuando ve que estoy un poco mejor.

-Si-respondo con rabia, los odio, a los dos-¿qué quieres conseguir enseñándome esto?

-Quiero que te unas a mi gremio, así podrás vengarte de Sabertooth, sé que ya los odias

-No odio a Saber, odio a Sting y a Lector, además, no sé, tengo que pensármelo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana en el parque en el que estabas con Sting a las 6 pm.-

-O...k...-respondo mientras me voy quedando dormida.

Sting Pov

-¡Hikari!-grito con mi último aliento antes de desplomarme en el suelo del cansancio, llevo horas buscándola, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte. De repente veo algo que se mueve en un arbusto y me acerco... ¡Es ella!

Hikari Pov

-¡Hikari!-grita Sting, porque tenía que ser él.

-¿S-sting?-le digo medio dormida.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-me pregunta, impaciente por la respuesta.

-No sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos caminando hacia Fairy Tail

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti

-Lo siento..., vamos a Fairy Tail, todos deben de estar preocupados-le digo con una falsa sonrisa, quiero preguntarle de todo y luego pegarle una paliza a él y a Lector.

-Ok, vamos

Una vez que están en Fairy Tail...

En cuanto entro me acerco a las chicas y les cuento lo ocurrido.

-¿Estas segura de que no fue un sueño?-me pregunta Bisca.

-Si, si hubiera sido un sueño no habría desaparecido

-Tienes razón, pero es muy raro que haya dos tus al mismo tiempo-responde Erza.

-Espera... ¿Y te vas a unir a ella?-exclama Lucy más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Shhhhh, más bajo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta...si

General Pov

5:55 PM

-Veo que has venido-exclamó Hana al ver que Hikari había llegado.

-Para hacerlo corto te diré que sí me uno a ti, pero solo si me dejas despedirme de la gente que aún me importa-dice Hikari neutralmente.

-Vale, pero solo te dejo dos días.

Hikari Pov

En casa de Yukino y Hikari…

-Yukino te tengo que decir algo muy importante-le digo a Yukino con miedo.

-Dime, yo te escucho-me responde sentándose al lado mío.

-He pensado en…dejar Saber

-¡¿QUÉ?! P-pero… ¿Por qué?

-Eso te lo explicaré algún día, por favor dale esta carta a Rogue, esta léela en el gremio y esta es para ti, léela cuando me haya ido y no se la enseñes a nadie, cuando la leas comprenderás el porqué de todo esto-digo entregándole tres sobres de diferentes colores.

-Te echaré de menos, has sido como una hermana para mí, a veces incluso me llegabas a recordar a Sorano-me dice llorando y abrazándome.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, tú también has sido como mi hermana-digo empezando a llorar y correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-No nos olvides

-Claro que no, pero vosotros tampoco me olvidéis vosotros a mí y para ayudar a que me recuerdes, toma-le digo entregándole mi colgante.

-No puedo aceptarlo, es tu objeto más preciado, lo único que tienes de tu pasado

-No es mi objeto más preciado, mi objeto más preciado es los recuerdos que tengo de todos vosotros.

-Si me das el colgante yo también te tengo que dar algo a cambio-me dice quitándose la flor del pelo-toma.

-No puedo aceptarlo, hace tiempo me dijiste que era de tu hermana Sorano

-Por eso quiero que lo tengas, algo de mi hermana perdida para la nueva hermana que tengo.

-Gracias *snif*, es lo más bonito *snif* que me han dicho nunca *snif*

-Jeje, eres una exagerada Hikari-No lo soy *Buuu* (así es como creo que suena cuando alguien saca la lengua, es raro, lo sé)

-Te echaré de menos, echaré de menos nuestras discusiones por tonterías y tu seguridad en todo lo que haces, y si vas a irte te tengo que decir algo que te llevo ocultando desde hace tiempo y que he intentado reprimir.

-D-dime, que yo te escucho.

-E-estoy enamorada de Rogue-sama

-¿En serio?, me alegro, creo que haríais muy buena pareja.

-¿Eh, no te enfadas?

-¿Por qué debería enfadarme?

-Pues porque a ti también te gusta-Pfff jajajaja, ¿a mí, Rogue? ¿Estarás de broma verdad?

-No, para nada

-A mí no me gusta, y me alegro de que te guste a ti

-Que bien que no te guste, había creído que nos íbamos a distanciar porque nos gustara el mismo chico

-Jeje, para nada

Me quedo mirando fijamente a Yukino y empiezo a llorar

- Te echaré de menos Yukino, buaaa

-Yo a ti también Hikari, buaaa

Y en ese momento nos fundimos en un abrazo del que no nos separamos hasta quedarnos dormidas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado el cap.?**

**Se han descubierto un par de cosas, y os aseguro que el próximo cap. estará aun mejor.**

**Y gracias a Elinash1 por recordarme que aun tenía que actualizar esta historia.**

**En fin, os dejo para irme a escribir un GaLe, nos leemos,**

**:3**


End file.
